bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle:005
__TOC__ Overview Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on The Creation God in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once The Beast God and The Supreme God have been cleared. Rewards *Inception God Maxwell *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem Preparations You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 5 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 2 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Maxwell. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Units with at least 35,000 HP or more is recommended to survive against Maxwell's attacks after buff wipe. Dark units are highly not recommended unless equiped with Elemental Weakness Immunity Sphere due to Maxwell's constant use of Primal Genesis allows her to deal more damage toward them. Recommended Leaders: *Pure General Regil - 50% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation *Knight of Holy Light Ark - 50% boost to all parameters & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken *Sacred Flora Mordlim - 60% to Def/HP, negate all status ailments, and provide total of 30% Mitigation through guarding and after receiving at least 5000 damage, increase survivability during Akashic Rune/Destiny Rune turn. *Furious Thunder Cleria - 50% boost to all parameters (60% with SP), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably restores HP each turn & slight damage reduction when damage taken has exceeded certain amount *Rain (Omni) - 45% boost to all parameters (55% with SP), negates Def ignoring damage, slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount Recommended Units: ''' * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Water type, low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB, damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Glorious Hero Krantz - Low BB cost, Light element, remove status ailment, BC/HC drop rate ** Empyrean Juno-Seto - HoT, Light barrier, low/high chance of revive on SBB/UBB, SP - low BB cost, status null ** Fate-Eater Ilm - Water type, BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Sapphire Noble Stein - Water type, status remove, damage taken can restore HP, Water barrier, SP - boost BB when attacked, heal ** Triumphant Blaze Valen - Instant BB fill, boost Def, BB fill and guard miti when guarding (helpful to units switching in) ** Rain (Omni) - Tri-stat buff, boost Def by Atk, BB regen, crit negate, boost Max HP, inflict Atk/Def down ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Fire elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti ** Blazing Emperor Adel - Low BB cost, boost Spark Damage, heal when Spark, HoT (useful for healing during Akashic Rune turn), HP when attacked (SP) ** Sovereign God Cardes (Must have null elemental weakness) - Heal, strong Def Buff, HP Drain, Dark barrier, Light/Dark mitigation (SP), Atk->Def(SP), cure and nullify ailments, BB when attacked * Units ** Torrential Scar Holia - Water type, UBB AI, heal, HoT, 10% all stat to the party, boost Rec by Max HP, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down ** Silver Queen Gabriela - UBB AI, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down, nuke, BB when attacked, self stat up, SP - heal, HoT ** Divine Law Kanon - Def up, boost Def by Atk, bb when attacked, status ailment remove/null, critical damage null, SP - heal, elemental damage null, stat down null, Thunder barrier ** Disnomian Emperor Shion - OD gauge fill on BB/SBB, Light and Dark elements on BB/SBB (SP only), 100% mitigation on UBB Battle Battle 1 '''Juggernaut *Has 4,000,000 HP. *Inflicts Injury, Paralysis and Weakness. *''Magnetron'' - 8 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis *''Graviton'' - Thunder elemental attack on all enemies *''Magnetism'' - 10 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & reduces BB efficacy by 70% *Every 4 turns **''Neoplasma Blast'' - 10 combo strong Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis *At 0% HP **Transforms into Demon Abaddon Demon Abaddon *Has 6,000,000 HP. *Inflicts all status ailments. *''Fool's Chains'' - 5 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Black Hole'' - 5 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Black Force'' - 6 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Evil Hole'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all foes & drains 100~130% HP of damage dealt *''Necro Curse'' - 6 combo Dark attack on all foes & 100% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, Poison, and Sick *Every 3 turns (Count starts at the beginning of the fight.) **''Banishment'' - 5 combo Dark attack on single foe & removes all buffs **Guarding all units this turn is highly recommended. *At < 66% HP **''Death Gate'' - 12 combo Dark attack on single foe that deals 700% HP as damage & fully drains BB gauge **''Death Gate'' is used four times in this threshold **100% mitigation is recommended to prevent units from potentially dying *At < 30% HP **''Death Gate'' - 12 combo apocalyptic Dark attack on single foe that deals 700% HP as damage & fully drains BB gauge **''Death Gate'' is used four times in this threshold **Recommended to cross this threshold while 100% mitigation is active *At 0% HP **Transition to Battle 2 Battle 2 Turn tables are provided on the right for convenience. Note the tables that are respective to the form Maxwell is in. Creator Maxwell *Has 13,000,000 HP. *''Genesis'' - 15 combo Light attack on all foes *''Meteor'' - 5 combo Light attack on single foe that deals 50,000 fixed damage *''Resurrection'' - 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & drains 150% HP of damage dealt. Use once at 75% HP *Every 4 turns **''Sacred Song'' - Boosts Atk by 30% and Def by 200% & adds Angel Idol to self **''Rune'' - 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, adds Def-ignoring effect to attack & removes all buffs *Every 5 turns **''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack that deals 250% HP as damage **''Destiny'' will be used twice on every 10th turn *At < 70% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo massive Light attack on all foes **UBB mitigation is recommended *At < 50% HP **Transforms to Inception God Maxwell Inception God Maxwell *Has 22,200,000 HP. *Upon killing a unit, Maxwell will heal 440,000 HP *Turn counting from the Creator Maxwell still applies *''Primal Genesis'' - 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate by 10% for 3 turns, critical damage by 20% for 3 turns & elemental weakness damage by 20% for 3 turns **Use every turn *''Ecphoria of Inception'' - 33 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate by 10% for 3 turns, critical damage by 30% for 3 turns & elemental damage by 20% for 3 turns **Not used during the entire battle. *''Code Meteor'' - 5 combo powerful Light attack on single foe that deals 55,000 fixed damage & reduces Atk and Rec by 50% *Every 4 turns **''Sacred Anthem'' - Adds Angel Idol to self **''Akashic Rune'' - 7 combo Light attack on single foe (random target) & removes all buffs **Recommend to guard all units this turn. *Every 5 turns **''Destiny Rune'' - 15 combo Light attack on single foe that deals 130% HP as damage & removes all buffs on either highest or lowest HP unit. **Occur twice on the turn multiple of 10 on either lowest & highest HP units or highest & second highest HP units. **Guarding with extra Guarding Mitigation through leader skill is highly recommended to survive Destiny Rune and the following attacks. *When 9 or more BB/SBB are used **''Eyes of Ends and Beginning'' - 7 combo Light attack on single foe & inflicts Red Target debuff **The unit targeted with the Red Target debuff will be targeted with Destiny Record **Any BB/SBB used after 9 BB/SBB will not count toward the next time Maxwell uses Eyes of Ends and Beginning **''Destiny Record'' - 15 combo apocalyptic Light attack on single foe that deals 600% HP as damage ***Highly recommended to swap the unit targeted with Red Target debuff out *If UBB is used other than on the turn Overdrive is used **''Return of the Origin'' - 20 combo Light attack on all foes (endure with 1 HP), fully drains BB gauges & removes all buffs (including self) **First time UBB is used ***''Rebirth's Beginnings'' - Boosts Atk by 40% and Def by 80% & adds Angel Idol to self **Second time UBB is used ***''Destruction and Creation'' - Boosts Atk by 50% and Def by 80% & increases normal hit count (+1 to each normal hit) **Third time UBB is used ***''Ultimate Creation'' - Boosts Atk by 50% and Def by 80%, increases normal hit count (+1 to each normal hit) & reduces damage by 50% *At < 60% HP **Will start to use Eyes of Ends and Beginning twice whenever 9 or more BB/SBB are used *At < 50% HP **Starts using Verse Genesis **''Verse Genesis'' - 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & decreases BB gauges by 40% at turn's end *At < 15% HP **''Overdrive'' - Reduces damage by 100% & adds Angel Idol to self ***UBB is allowed on this turn only **Turn after Overdrive ***''Existence'' - 42 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack & boosts elemental weakness damage by 20% for 3 turns **Both turns cancel out any skills normally used except Eyes of Ends and Beginning and Destiny Record. *At < 0% HP **Revives with 1,320,000 HP removing her first layer of Angel Idol then immediately grants herself another one. **Failure to kill Maxwell within a single 4-turn interval after the removal of 2nd Angel Idol will result in a revive loop.